


Drunken Words

by Teetierchen



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Spetsnaz, rainbow six siege, request, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teetierchen/pseuds/Teetierchen
Summary: A request I had for some Kapkan x Glaz. Taken from my Tumblr Demilitarised-Zone.





	Drunken Words

Maybe it was the vodka. Maybe it was the bottled up frustration. Maybe it was a combination of both. He didn't know.  
His mind was long made fuzzy by the alcoholic beverage, fuzzy enough to gift him the momentary privilege of not giving a single fuck about what his drunk self did. At least until morning came and he'd wake up feeling that last nights alcohol had been too much alcohol; but for now he couldn't care less. Let tomorrows regrets be tomorrows regrets and let tonights drunken rambling be what he couldn't work up the courage to confess sober.  
The very same moment Timur walked out into the hallway, Maxim turned his back, only held back by the drunken mans hand around his wrist.  
"Do you really think I wouldn't notice? The way you leave the room every time I enter, the way your eyes avoid mine. Even now you won't even look at me."  
Timurs words were mumbled, a sluggish mix of English and Russian. Any other would have passed it off as a drunken mans illogical rumbling, but both men knew the importance and meaning behind them.  
"You reek of alcohol." Shrugging the other mans hand off, Maxim sighed, letting his eyes wander; the grey wall in front of him seemed much more interesting now. Silence enveloped the two. Blue eyes bore into his skull, and he knew his silence would only delay the inevitable. Still, he couldn't bring himself to look at Timur.  
"You can't avoid me forever."  
Maybe it was the newfound courage . Maybe it were his feelings. Maybe it was a combination of both.  
He didn't know.  
But Timur knew what he felt wasn't one sided.  
Maxims lips told him so.


End file.
